


I Can't Be Around You

by crowdedangels



Series: Scenes from a Prompt [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: He wanted it to sound easy, unfazed by the fact that she was in a quarantine on some planet however many lightyears from home.





	I Can't Be Around You

**Author's Note:**

> Another offering for the five word prompt ficathon on Tumblr

"Sir, just go!"   
  
Carter's words delivered a deja vu so strong it was like a sucker punch of darkness to his gut. His mind flashed back to the forcefield, to her face, to his inability to get to her, to save her. He practically rocked back on his feet from the force of it, before recovering and answering with a "Nope!". He wanted it to sound easy, unfazed by the fact that she was in a quarantine on some planet however many lightyears from home.   
  
She was getting frustrated, pacing a straight line back to the mouth of the cave. The locals had covered the opening with a clear film with an origin they had tried to explain but Jack had interrupted, demanding to know why his 2IC was being separated and treated like a leper for walking through a goddamn meadow.   
  
"Not good time for meadow," had been the elder's response.  
  
"Not good- what the hell does that mean?"  
  
"Flowers not ready. Sam get sick. Sam make village sick. Sam and village die."  
  
"Sir, please," she paced back to the film, her eyes wide and, again, reminiscent of that damn day. "I can't be around you."  
  
"We don't know that," he said with a groan as he lowered himself to the dusty, stone floor to sit back against the doorway.   
  
"Quintare said-"  
  
"For all we know some guy got the sniffles from walking through that field and died from an unrelated, pre-existing condition." If that term was good enough for his health insurance, it was good enough for this whole shitshow. "Anyway, Teal'c and Daniel are taking samples back to the Mountain so we'll know soon enough what we're dealing with."  
  
She sighed, obviously fighting a losing battle to get him to leave. She sat opposite him on the other side of The cave and behind the film. "This is all way too familiar."  
  
"We should have brought more snacks then, too."  
  
She scoffed, her head leaning back against the stone wall. "So we wait?"  
  
"We wait."  
  
"And you're not concerned?"  
  
Of course he was concerned, but he wasn't going to show her that. A part of him really did think that the Doc would just send an anti-histamine back through and all would be well, but he had counted how many rounds he had left just in case. "Only that my ass will go to sleep before Teal'c gets back."  
  



End file.
